Breaking Point
by Evil Edd
Summary: What if Jack was split down the middle of Dark and Good and they lived as two people in a world but where they are gender bent as fem Jacks. Note this is based from a tumblr rp blog (M for blood and violence) Do not own ROTG just in love with it.


**Evil Ed: Hey this is a story I'm posting for my hot friend that they wrote. Please enjoy :3 **

What if Jack was split down the middle of Dark and Good and they lived as two people in a world but where they are gender bent as fem Jacks. Note this is based from a tumblr rp blog

(M for blood and violence)

Written by: theprincejackfrost

Okay this fic is drabble is something I came up with while at work again and lacking so much sleep it just came to me while I was listening to music. This happens a bit if I listen to music on very little sleep so the way it works is you listen to the song while reading it then the next video is how it ends get it? So once the music is over or you finish to need to click the next link to understand how GJ would sound by the end of it. Oh yeah this is when they are still Genderbent by the way.

So here the starting Video - watch?v=CShopT9QUzw

Here is the Ending - watch?v=F_1QuqO4dRo —- is GJ laughing I guess close thing I could find.

Okay yeah mind this was all thought of on one hour of sleep and classical music…..I need help JFC

DJ's eyes flew open hearing classical music play at point like this GJ like doing things like that to listen to music bit this was the first time it was so loud it woke her. Pushing up some her long white grayish hair spilled over her shoulder looking to the door it was loud what was GJ listening to…was it Swan Lake? It must have been it had been a long time since she heard it. Sliding from her sleeping space, she placed her arms behind her back to stretch out getting to the end of the hall her good eye came close to being best friends with the end if Ice Dagger leaning back she was confused as to why. Once her eye adjusted to see what had happen it went wide looking around the area was filled with bodies dead bodies and a GJ dancing around to the song a smile across her face she was covered in blood from head to toe, DJ noted some of the victims weren't even dead yet it was like she was toying with them. When a part of the song came the dagger came down to finish the person off. DJ blinked some just watching it was so amusing in away wonderful to watch it something she had slightly dreamed about happening.

Watching her more DJ could see her moved with grace landing on the next person a wet sound of blade going in then coming it the sound of blood splatter and bone meeting against it it was very interesting to see from the other end and not her doing it was in away a lovely sound for DJ. She was so lost in her own thoughts that DJ never noticed when the lighter half of her self splattered her with blood it flew across her face reaching up her long fingers brushed some away looked at it a smirk crossed her face. "GJ…" she called out. The small girl stopped looked over her shoulder with a chaotic smile across her face. "DJ! Look! Filthy Peasants! Every where! All the ones that where mean to you or I and to NJ, the little one! All of them! Every single one of them!" as she continued. "I can see that are you having fun yes! Yes! Yes! But it never ends cause someone is always hurting everything you and I and everyone around us! It will never ever end!" she yelled holding the dagger tightly in her hands. "They all must suffer you know this right DJ!?" she looked at her twin with a begging look of wanting to be understood.

"Yeah I understand but your done now right? You have no one else left." she said looked at her twin. "Yeah I know…" as she walked over to DJ hugging her leaning against her darker half, DJ could smell the all the blood that she was cover it it was heavy and thick it seemed she was doing this for a while and it was not over she had nothing more left to do. "DJ…I think I'm broken." she started to laugh, the pale eyed girl was confused then felt a sharp pain her abdomen as GJ pulled away with a Cheshire like grin across her face, DJ felt confused for a moment then looked down to see a dark color show though the clothing. "GJ?" she said her eye rolling into the back of her as she crumpled on to the ground the snow around her slowly turning into a pink color. "All~ done~" GJ sang as she threw her head back started to laugh broken insanity showing.


End file.
